Half Truism
by NoirFoxy
Summary: Before I die, I have to tell him that I love him. Shounen-ai MattXMello


**NoirFoxy: I don't own any Death Note Characters and I don't own the song "Half-Truism" by The Offspring. It's a good song though ^^.**

**

* * *

**Don't make it better  
the twisting knife  
turns all by itself  
Move on to someone else

Yep, they were fucked. Mello's plan was fucking flawless. Send in Matt, Matt shoots the smoke bomb, Mello kidnaps Takada and then they die. Absolutely, perfect. Not a single flaw, as you can see. Besides, any plan that Mello makes is flawless, so why shouldn't this one be?

"Matt!" Mello hissed. Matt was ripped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I asked you if you understood the plan." Matt rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand the part where you asked me to die." He muttered. The gamer ended up dodging a punch from an angry Mello.

"Don't fuck this up." Mello snarled and snapped a piece of chocolate off his chocolate bar. Matt needed a cigarette. He needed a goddamn cigarette. His best friend just asked him to fucking die. Sure, Matt would follow Mello to the end of the earth, but he didn't expect Mello to ask him to die. He knew he would die, but for the blonde to ask him to die. Matt was shocked.

"Well then. When are we gonna die?" Matt asked. Mello growled.

"Were; going after Takada tomorrow." Tomorrow?! Matt only had one day to live. Fuck! He hadn't even told Mello how he felt.

"Okay, I'm gonna go write my will and randomly stick it under someone's door and pray that they'll do it." Matt grinned. How he was cracking a joke at a time like this, he had no idea. It just came out.

"Matt, you're a retard." Mello sighed.

"If I'm a retard, I'm you're retard Mello."

"Lucky me!" Mello said sarcastically.

"I know! Don't you just love me?"

"Matt, shut the fuck up and don't do that again."

"You're boring Mello."

"Play you're fucking video games and stop annoying me!" Matt gasped dramatically.

"Are you telling me you WANT me to play videogames, after all the times you tell me not to?"

"Matt." Mello groaned.

"Alright, sorry." Matt muttered.

And its ashes to ashes again  
Should we even try to pretend?  
All our light that shines strong  
only lasts for so long

Matt only had a few hours until he and Mello ran their suicide plan. He had to tell Mello that he loved him. The red-head didn't want to die knowing that Mello didn't know how he felt. He knew Mello was nervous. Mello wasn't easy to read, and Matt thought that the fact that he could read Mello was a gift from the Gods.

"Hey Mello." Matt called. From the kitchen, Mello grunted. "Can you come here for a minute?" The air was heavy around Matt. The temperamental blonde could go off on him for what he was about to do. He could be a bloody puddle on the floor. To make it simple, Matt had a better chance of dying right now, then on the Takada suicide plan.

"What?" Mello asked when entered the living room. _'Okay Matt, get yourself together and kiss him. That's all you have to do. It's not that hard.'_ Not that hard my ass. Matt stood up and advanced slowly towards the other male. He rested his hand gently on Mello's shoulder and played with strands of blonde hair. "Matt?" Matt leaned in and captured Mello's lips in a kiss, then pulled away quickly.

"Sorry." He muttered, looking away.

"For?"

"Kissing-" Matt was cut off when Mello pushed his lips onto his and slipped his tongue into his mouth. It didn't take long for the hacker to respond to the assault on his mouth. His hands slipped around Mello's slim waist, pulling him closer and pressing their hips together. Mello moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. Matt slowly backed Mello up into a wall and broke the kiss.

"You're mine." He muttered and nipped sharply at the blonde's neck. Mello bit in a moan.

"You wish." Mello groaned. Matt grinned and began to play with the strings of Mello's leather pants.

"You know what Mello; those pants are going to be a pain in the ass to get off you." Matt seductively whispered in Mello's ear.

"Shut up and fuck me already!" Mello hissed.

"I think I can do that." Matt grinned before kissing Mello again.

If we don't make it alive  
well it's a hell of a good day to die  
all our light that shines strong  
only lasts for so long

Despite their early morning lovemaking, Mello and Matt were on time for their suicide plan. Mission starts here!

Matt's car skidded across the lot as he stepped on the brake sharply. His hand shot out of the open window and fired a smoke bomb. Then he was off. Faintly, he heard the sounds of screaming and he was sure, that by now, Mello had Takada. He led the guards on a wild goose chase, turning corners violently. Then he made his mistake. He turned the wrong corner and found himself surrounded. Leaning on the wheel, Matt lit a cigarette.

"Get out of you're car!" Someone shouted.

"Looks like I'll need to use a smoke bomb." Matt muttered to himself. Loading it quickly, he hid it in his vest and stepped out with his hands up.

"Look, I can tell you where my friend has-" Matt's sentence was cut short. He was shot, five times. Matt took one last drag of his cigarette. _'I love you Mello. I'm sorry that I didn't get to tell you before I died."_

One is for envy  
and one just for spite  
the cuts in my heart  
they show in your eyes

Mello's hand clasped the handcuff on Takada's. He hissed in disgust as her arms tightened around his waist. _'Filthy bitch.' _

Upon arriving at the abandoned church, Mello parked his motorcycle in the truck that was there. He led Takada into another area of the truck and took off the handcuffs.

"Strip." He ordered. Takada looked appalled.

"In front of you?" she asked.

"I'll give you this blanket." Mello said coldly. He made his way out of the truck, completely unaware that Takada had a slip of the Death Note. His slipped into the driver's seat and turned on the mini-TV, waiting for Matt to contact him. The news played and Mello watched in horror as he saw Matt's red car. He knew it would happen, but it still came as a shock to him.

"Matt." Mello muttered. "I'm sorry. I got you killed." He grasped his rosary tightly.

Takada's hand shook as she wrote down Mello's name. She grasped the blanket tightly to her chest and sobbed quietly. Forty seconds later, Mello's hand flew to his chest, knowing that he was about to die. His eyes rolled into his head and his body slumped forward, crashing onto the steering wheel. _"Matt…."_ No one was there to shut his eyes.

All our light that shines strong  
only lasts for so long

* * *

**I think I'm obessed with making things sad . Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I got the idea listening to Half-Truism by The Offspring this morning at 6 am. Couldn't write it until I got home from school though.**


End file.
